Crazy Smog Gas of Doom!
Crazy Smog Gas of Doom! is an RP that took place on April 14, 2017. Story After the failure of Bat Sister's attempt to take down FlamingoMask, Bullets then enlisted the help of Smogton to kill FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and Sagiri were enjoying their day so far, with FlamingoMask eating ramen in a food store. But then, screams of terror could be heard coming from outside; something was going on. As FlamingoMask and Sagiri ran outside to see what it was, they found a smog monster terrorizing civilians with his smog powers; the monster was known as Smogton. FlamingoMask (as well as Sagiri) went over to stop Smogton, to which they both fought Smogton for a bit, up until Smogton then both fired rainbow eye beams at the two, sending them both down to the ground unconscious. Smogton then ran off, leaving FlamingoMask and Sagiri alone. Cotton, Unica and Ayame then searched around for FlamingoMask and Sagiri, to which they then found the two lying on the ground unconscious; Ayame told Cotton and Unica to pick them up and take them home. Sometime later after they got them home, Cotton then woke up FlamingoMask and Sagiri up with a bucket of water. However, Ayame found out that something wasn't right about FlamingoMask or Sagiri; their eyes were psychedelic rainbow swirls! FlamingoMask then started acting crazy, swinging his Wrecking Flail around, menacing Cotton, Unica and Ayame. Apparently, Smogton's psychedelic eye beams drove both FlamingoMask and Sagiri crazy. Meanwhile, Smogton then ran down to a secret building and met back up with his associate; Bullets. Smogton reported to Bullets that he managed to succeed into driving FlamingoMask and Sagiri into crazy jerks, meaning that they would fight everything they saw (including their friends), thus making them look bad and turning them against each other. Bullets was glad, and then invited Smogton into the building; as they were now entering Phase 2 of their plan. Bullets then unveiled a deadly airship, in which he enlisted Smogton to pilot it. The plan was to drive the blimp around and pollute the air with Mad X gas, which the Mecha Gang Co. had been working on as of late. Smogton agreed to do this plan, and thus both him and Bullets got into the blimp and quickly got to work. Back with the Units; Cotton, Unica and Ayame prepared to fight the crazed FlamingoMask and Sagiri. FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail. Ayame was forced to use her energy crossbow and fired a weaker blast of energy arrows at FlamingoMask and Sagiri, so that it wouldn't kill them but stun them; creating a explosion in front of the two. FlamingoMask and Sagiri were quick to realize though on what they were doing and both of them leapt up and avoid the blast, Sagiri then landed down and fought against Cotton and Unica, while FlamingoMask landed down and kicked Ayame across, sending Ayame against a wall. FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail around again and then advanced towards Ayame. FlamingoMask and Ayame then fought each other for a while, up until Ayame then threw ice cold coffee into FlamingoMask's face, making him snap out of his crazy condition. Apparently, cold liquids were what could snap them out of of their crazy state. After Sagiri was freed, FlamingoMask and the Units then worked together to track down and find Smogton. Then from out of the clouds, a loud blimp can then be seen appearing out from the skies; Smogton had arrived with an airship! FlamingoMask knew what he had to do; FlamingoMask then flew up, with Ayame flying behind with him, they headed up to fight against Smogton's airship and stop him and Bullets from polluting the air with Mad X gas. FlamingoMask and Ayame then flew up and battled Bullets and Smogton on their blimp, doing their best to avoid Bullet's laser turret in which he was rapidly shooting at them. After FlamingoMask then destroyed Bullets's laser turret with a light beam, Ayame then fired a powerful barrage of her energy arrows at Smogton's blimp, damaging it, followed up by FlamingoMask's fully-charged Light Orb to which he hurled at the blimp, destroying the blimp and sending Bullets and Smogton flying. Smogton wasn't down with though, which FlamingoMask knew; so both he and Smogton landed down to the ground and then fought each other. Smogton started off the battle by firing his Smog Cannon at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask back against the rocks. Smogton then ran over and punched and kicked against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask retaliated by kicking both of his legs against Smogton's chest, sending Smogton flying backwards. Smogton then got back up and then leaped up, taking off hat, and then finally firing a bunch of smog rounds from his smog cannon at FlamingoMask; creating many explosions around FlamingoMask's area. FlamingoMask flew up and then performed a flying kick against Smogton, hitting Smogton hard. Irritated, Smogton then took out his poison gas pipe and used it to blow a stream of poison gas at FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask used a light-shield to block the fumes and then staggered back, getting away from the gas. FlamingoMask then threw his light shield against Smogton's head, causing Smogton to stagger back. FlamingoMask then fired another Light Beam at Smogton, but Smogton dodged it, firing his psychedelic rainbow eye darts at FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions around them. Smogton then fired a barrage of rainbow eye darts at FlamingoMask; intent on driving him crazy again. However, FlamingoMask knew better this time. FlamingoMask then blocked the rainbow eye darts from hitting his eyes again by using his light shield to block the blasts, and then leaped up and bashed his Wrecking Flail against Smogton over and over. As Smogton rolled over from the hits, he then began to slowly rise up. FlamingoMask then gathered light energy from his feet and then performed his Flamingo Kick move against Smogton, sending Smogton flying far aways and causing him to crash land in the waters, making a big splash and defeating Smogton. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose and flew back with the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units then walked back home, their work there now done for the day. Important Events * Smogton is introduced. Trivia * Gallibon has admitted to having the ice cold coffee/liquids as being a last minute decicion to be the cure to Smogton's crazy darts because he couldn't come up with anything else at the time. Category:Events